


End of the Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur ends his first day in Ealdor-Prompt:257. Work





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** End of the Day  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin Hunith  
**Summary:** Arthur ends his first day in Ealdor  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 684  
**Prompt:** 257\. Work  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #10

**End of the Day**

Arthur chopped wood all day in full view of Gwen. When he was done for the day he put on his shirt and went to the well to get a drink at the well.

Merlin grinned as he walked up. “I saw what you were doing.”

Arthur was confused. He hauled up a bucket full of water. “What was I doing? I was just chopping wood. Was that not what you had in mind when you suggested that I should do some work?”

“I didn’t expect you to take off your shirt so she could see your muscles.” Merlin laughed. “You are trying to win her over aren’t you?”

“Do you think it worked?” Arthur took a drink from the bucket with a dipper.

“Well… She kept glancing over at you while she was weeding.” Merlin laughed. “My mother had to get her attention more than once to get her focused on her work.”

Arthur grinned. “Really?”

Gwen came around the corner of the house and walked up to the well with a bucket in her hand. “Since you know how to draw water from a well, you can bring in fresh water for Hunith.”

Gwen handed Arthur the bucket and walked back to the house.

“I think she’s warming up to me, Merlin.” Arthur smiled as he watched Gwen walk back to the house. “I think I’m going to ask her to take a walk with me after supper.”

“Maybe I should come with you in case she decides to kill you.” Merlin glanced behind him. “Arthur, you can be clotpole sometimes.”

“I will be a perfect gentleman.” Arthur filled the bucket and carried it back to the house.

“Arthur! Thank you!” Hunith said as Arthur put the bucket on the table.

“Anything for you Hunith.” Arthur sat down at the table next to Gwen. “Guinevere, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on a walk after supper?”

Gwen eyed him suspiciously. “Yes but Merlin comes as well. We need a chaperone.”

Arthur scowled. “Fine but he keeps his distance so that we may talk privately.”

Gwen nodded. “I will accept that.”

Hunith put dishes of food in front of them. “I think it will be a nice night for a walk. Don’t you think so, Merlin?”

Merlin looked up with a mouthful of soup. “Hum?”

“Never mind Merlin.” Hunith put some bread on the table then sat down with her own bowl of soup. “Doesn’t Gaius feed you? You so thin.”

Arthur chuckled. “He usually steals food out of the kitchen when he brings me my meals. Cook has threatened to boil him in oil more than once. One of these days, she’s going to do it.”

“I only steal biscuits.” Merlin shrugged.

“Biscuts?” Hunith looked at her son. “You have never liked sweets.”

“I don’t think he is stealing them for himself. Are you Merlin?” Arthur pointed his spoon at Merlin. “You steal them for Morgana.”

“Lady Morgana?” Hunith blinked. “Merlin!”

“Mother, it’s not like that.” Merlin glared at Arthur.

“Oh, it’s exactly like that.” Arthur grinned. “Don’t worry Hunith. I will try to keep my father from executing him for being a fool in love.”

“What does Lady Morgana think of all this?” Hunith asked.

“She’s the other fool in love.” Arthur chuckled. “I have tried to explain to both of them that it’s just not possible for them to marry.”

“Why not?” Gwen asked. “If they are in love, shouldn’t they be allowed to be together?”

Arthur looked at Gwen. “You know as well as I that Morgana will be a pawn in some arranged marriage to form yet another alliance with some unsuspecting prince in some foreign kingdom.”

“Unsuspecting?” Gwen scowled. “Why do you say that?”

“Morgana can be very difficult and stubborn.” Arthur shrugged. “’Lady’ may be her title but she is far from meek and docile.”

“I think I’m going to like your sister.” Gwen smiled.

Merlin laughed. “She will adore you. She loves to tease Arthur.”

“Shut up Merlin.” Arthur glared at him.

Gwen laughed. “Oh! I know I will like her now.”


End file.
